3 Love Way
by Mannequin85
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS HEAVY SMUT - EMPHASIS ON HEAVY! Cross-over with harry potter. Edward, Bella & Ginny are friends with fantasies. Basically PWP. Title is very indicative. MA/R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

****

It was the middle of the night and Edward opened his eyes and turned around slowly. He edged his hand under Bella's blanket for a feel of her firm tits. "Love, are you awake?" He asked, giving her nipple a gentle pinch. He got his response in the form of her hand darting quickly under his blanket and immediately finding his stiffness. "I'll take that as a yes!" he whispered.

"You can take that as a 'fuck-yes-I-can't-wait-for-you-to-be-inside-me'," gasped Bella as she rolled over closer.

"I have a surprise for you as well." Edward gave her a wink.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked, nibbling on his ear, and feeling his penis swell in her hand.

"I whipped up a little bit of sleep draught in the basement this morning and slipped a few drops into Ginny's drink tonight at dinner." Edward was even more excited at telling this half-lie than he expected, knowing Ginny was certainly still awake, and waiting for the action to begin.

"Edward, you didn't!" Bella squealed in delight, immediately realizing the implications of what Edward had just told her.

"I did," said Edward, "So no worries about how much noise you're going to be making." Edward wondered what Ginny would do while he was engaged with Bella.

"I'm going to be making?!" Bella laughed under her breath, oblivious to Edward's other thoughts and his plan. "We'll just see who's going to be the loudest."

"I like that answer! Turn around so I can see that wonderful ass of yours," commanded Edward and he positioned Bella underneath him with her open legs facing the armchair in front of the bed.

Bella did as she was told, lying on her back and watching as Edward quickly removed his boxers, freeing his already-hard dick from its confinement. Bella immediately reached for his dangling cock, wrapping two hands around the shaft and pulling it towards her mouth, "I can't wait to suck you and hear you moan, Edward," Bella groaned in anticipation.

Edward settled into a comfortable sixty-nine position and lowered himself into Bella's hungry mouth. He looked back between their bodies as Bella's mouth made contact with his dick, and sucked it into her mouth. "Oh god, Bella, that feels great!" he encouraged, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth on his pole. Looking down in front of him, Edward grinned with satisfaction at the thin red thong panties Bella had decided to wear to bed. He also noted how the fabric clung to her pussy lips and had become almost see-through as Bella was obviously already very wet and excited. "I've been waiting to taste you all day."

Edward increased her excitement as he started by slowly teasing the hood of Bella's clit with his finger, lowering his head between her legs to gently lick the same spot through the soaked lacy fabric. He looked up from this task as a movement in the room caught his attention. Ginny had raised her head from behind the armchair. As he felt Bella grab his balls and moan out underneath him, he gave Ginny a wink and then went to work in earnest with his mouth.

Bella's moans became more audible as Edward worked his tongue between her legs. As Ginny slowly raised her head to get a better view from behind the armchair, she could hardly believe she was now watching Edward and Bella together. She was actually watching Edward eat Bella's pussy and she was getting instantly aroused herself.

Bella squirmed under Edward as he worked her pussy and clit with his mouth and fingers. In between little screams of delight she managed to give plenty of attention to Edward's swelled organ as well. From the audible response he was giving her, she could tell that he was certainly enjoying himself as well. "You're sure about that draught you made, Edward?" she asked.

Edward felt Ginny watching him as he extended his tongue, licking along Bella's slit right up to her clit, causing her to squeeze her legs tightly around his head and moan out again in the darkness, "Yeah, pretty sure, but you're definitely putting it to the test," he smiled.

Bella moaned out again, and then used her hands to push off her panties; giving Edward unfettered access to her pussy. "Stick your tongue in, Edward," she said as she opened her legs wide, imagining Edward's view of her glistening pussy lips. In the back of her thoughts, she also thought of Ginny if she were indeed to wake up. A fresh wave of desire washed over her at these thoughts and she used her hands to push Edward's head between her legs.

By this time Ginny had propped herself up on the armchair to get a better view of the action. As Bella's moans grew loader, she quickly removed her top, throwing it aside. Watching Edward's ass dive up and down over Bella's obscured face, Ginny was barely able to control herself from jumping forward to run her tongue along his inviting crack. "Soon enough," she comforted herself…. Instead she contented herself by pulling herself up into a sitting position to get a better view. Ginny lightly pinched her bare nipples, feeling them harden and jut out away from her body.

Edward was aware of Ginny looking down on him as he continued to attack Bella's cunt. He was amazed at how much juice she was producing as her moans continued to increase in volume. "Sounds like you don't care if the whole neighbourhood hears you!" Edward smugly commented, pushing down on her legs to open them wider for his and Ginny's benefit.

Edward looked up into Ginny's eyes and smirked devilishly. The way her hair fell from her shoulders in the dim light, landing gently on her perfect breasts drove Edward crazy. Edward reached back with one hand, grabbing his cock and directing it down Bella's throat, all the while never looking away from Ginny's stare. "Oh, shit, Bella, suck my cock with that heavenly mouth of yours."

Ginny watched as Edward's muscled ass bobbed up and down as he drove his length into Bella's eager mouth. Locking eyes with Edward again, she smiled, grabbing her tits as if to offer them to him.

"I love when you fuck my face like this and suck on my clit!" Bella moaned from underneath him.

Ginny loved it as well, and she swung her legs wide open, getting even more worked up as she watched Edward work between Bella's legs and get his dick deep-throated at the same time.  
It was an exhilarating feeling. She sat there for a moment, letting the feeling build in her before she slid a finger into her pussy and began pumping it back and forth hard. Jolts of electric heat ran from her cunt down through her legs and into her arms as she pumped harder into her dripping pussy, stifling her moans. She raised up her clit to meet her fingers as she grinded her hips back and forth on her fingers. She'd never been this excited before. She closed her eyes and listened to the two lovers moaning. She slowly subsided as that calm, relaxed, euphoric feeling came on that one only knows after orgasm.

"Shit, you are so hot. I'm so glad we won't be interrupted tonight," Edward voiced, whipping his tongue the entire length of her slit, and lapping up a large drop that had made its way to Bella's asshole.

"Fuck, Edward, I couldn't stop now even if my parents walked in the room!" Bella admitted feeling as Edward explored her ass with his mouth.

"I wouldn't stop even if your parents came in the room either," Edward replied.

She let out another drawn out moan. "You know what would be great right now Edward?" She asked coyly. "'Seeing Ginny. Seeing her pleasure herself. Rubbing her clit raw and fucking herself," she mused while firming her tongue and driving against the pee-slit at the end of Edward's member.

"Ugnh, you're incredible!"

"How about you fuck my pussy now?" she pleaded. "Let's give that draught of yours a real test!"

Edward was certainly ready to be inside Bella's wonderful pussy. He quickly pivoted his body on top of hers, letting her feel his full weight on top of her, but also making sure as not to allow her a clear view of the armchair. "Are you looking forward to fucking like animals with Ginny's asleep in the next room?" Edward taunted as he then wrapped his arms underneath her body and rolled both of them over, so that Bella was now on top, her pussy lips just inches from Edward's hard dick.

"Shit Edward, you know I am," Bella said desperately, reaching back to guide Edward's prick to her waiting cunt lips.

Ginny could hardly breathe as she got the perfect view of Edward's hard cock poised at Bella's entrance. She marvelled at how Bella's small hand grasped the huge veined piece of flesh and backed her hips up ready to be impaled. Leaning forward Ginny absorbed every detail as Edward slowly raised his legs and butt off the bed, forcing the head of his monster inside Bella's obscenely stretched lips.

Bella, for her part, tried to feel every inch of Edward's dick as he pushed into her. Clenching her muscles she forced Edward to drive forward even harder to push the swelled head into her opening. As the rim of his glands grazed her muscled orifice Bella threw her head back in ecstasy. "Your dick is amazing the way it stretches me," Bella moaned, roughly forcing her body back onto the shaft. "The way it fucking fills me is amazing."

"You are so tight," Edward marvelled at the control Bella exhibited with her cunt as it clamped around his pole.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you fuck," she teased, lifting up then plunging back down.

"Only the cute brunettes with dirty mouths," Edward insisted with a smirk.

"Is that so? And what would you say to the long-haired red-heads?" Bella asked innocently, reaching a hand between their bodies to rub her clit.

"I think you're obsessed."

"Obsessed with what?" Bella smirked down at him, grabbing her own tits as she continued to grind above him.

Edward hissed in pleasure. "With Ginny's pussy," Edward smirked. "You know we both want to watch her get wet thanks to us. Her moaning for all the world to hear because of the pleasure we give her." Then thinking of Ginny, "I'd fucking die to see Ginny's pussy up close right now. My tongue stuffed in it and you riding me like the sexy minx you are."

Ginny was practically dripping as she watched Edward slice his fuck stick in and out of Bella while the two increased the explicitness of their banter. She now half stood and spread her legs, imagining she was opening them for Edward's cock, lightly rubbing her hand over her mound.

"If she's so sound asleep, we could go over and fuck right beside her, couldn't we?" Bella imagined.

"I could probably fuck you doggy-style right over her face if you wanted," Edward grunted, driving forward with renewed energy with the picture of Ginny's face only inches from her best friend's stuffed pussy.

"Then I'd suck you off in my mouth while your head buried under the covers between Ginny's legs," Bella growled. "I can imagine how hard you'd cum if you were breathing in the smell of her twat at the same time!"

"I'm sure I would cum even more for you if you let me do more than just smell her," Edward answered.

"Fuck, Edward, what I would give to see Ginny sitting on your face right now."

Ginny could no longer wait as Bella and Edward talked about Edward eating her pussy and cumming in Edward's mouth. Every nerve in her body seemed to move her from the couch and towards the writhing couple on the bed.

"Well, then why don't we do just that?" Ginny said lightly, walking around to the other side of the pair.

"Ginny!" Edward feigned surprise as he watched her curved body move to stand directly at the side of the bed. This particular angle, however, also made it impossible for Edward to take a glance at her knickers. Sure as hell, it was obvious her silk underwear was already very wet. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

"Ginny?" Bella was so engulfed in her ecstasy, she nearly toppled over with the shock. But Edward quickly caught her, setting her firmly on his dick. Bella quickly noted Ginny's state of dress, or undress as it was more accurate to describe it. She looked from the sultry red-head to the magnificent man, eyeing them both. She'd be a liar is she didn't admit she fantasised about these two. She'd been with both individually of course. But never together. No, not together... but oh how she fucking wanted to. Her two sex gods, ravishing her. She looked at Ginny, who was only standing feet from her, clad in the smallest of pink panties, her breasts jutting proudly from her body. The sight of her was only adding to her thrill and ecstasy as she suddenly felt Edward give another lunge inside her, groaning gutturally.

She smirked down devilishly at him, giving him a delicious grind. She was in control tonight and she'd be damned if they weren't all going to be fucked brainless by the end of this. She lifted herself up slowly, smirk firmly in place, as she closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. Ginny's mouth watered at the delicious sight of Bella's milky breasts. Edward gritted his teeth in intense pleasure. Bella slammed back down onto him without warning, causing Edward to moan again.

"You just love giving a fucking show, don't you Bella?" Edward gritted out as he kneaded her thighs.

"Mmm," was all that Bella let out as her beautiful long fingers reached in between them to finger her clit. Bella let out a small scream and immediately looked lustily at Ginny's eyes.

Merlin, only Bella can make you come with a glance, thought Ginny.

Edward clenched the muscles in his pelvis just then, causing his dick to swell and pulse in Bella's warm folds, and she looked down at him cockily again. Edward's dick felt even more good inside her even with Ginny watching.

Ginny spread her feet apart enough that her mound started protruding from her thong. Bella's attention was instantly drawn to the younger girl's crotch.

Edward continued to gently stimulate Bella from underneath, a little stronger than before. Bella now couldn't help but instinctively clench here pussy muscles around Edward's invading organ. Fuck, he was driving her crazy with his dick!

Ginny continued to watch Bella closely, especially where she was sitting on top of Edward. The two girls then caught each other's eyes. Even Edward through his lustful haze felt the intensity radiating from the two as they eye-fucked each other and he revelled in it.

Bella moved her gaze down as Ginny looped the thumbs of her fingers through the straps on her panties.

Ginny loved her position as she looked down at the incredible scene in front of her. Although Edward and Bella were no longer fucking like crazy in front of her, she was even more turned on by their slow sultry pace and Bella's flushed face.

Edward's eyes rapidly scanned from Bella's tits to her face to Ginny's face, and then finally to her thin panties as his breathing increased. At the same time, Bella felt Edward's cock give another strong jolt inside her. She could feel him becoming harder, even though it seemed impossible, at the sexual tension in the room. She was getting more aroused as well. Her cunt clenched down and she turned her attention to Ginny's body, fully on display before her.

Ginny looked down at Edward, watching his abs tense and release as he pleasured Bella and himself. She was almost jealous, knowing how good it must have felt for the girl. She kept her eyes glued to where Edward was now rocking Bella up and down, making her draw uneven breaths on each slow penetration. "That looks like a lot of fun," Ginny whispered.

"Mmm, you have no fucking idea," Bella replied, throwing her head back with pleasure as her hair tickled her back. She swayed slightly from side to side as she rode out her silent orgasm.

Ginny lowered her panties with her thumbs, revealing the top of her pubic mound. Edward noticed this and immediately jabbed his hips upward, giving Bella another rare multiple orgasm.

Bella grunted loudly as Edward's dick bottomed out inside her. Bella could hardly comprehend how she was still breathing when Edward had slammed into her like that, though it felt so damn good when he did. She stared intently at Ginny's erect nipples and exposed mound, Bella's mind was quickly catching on to the signals her body was sending; indicating that Ginny was unbelievably aroused by the situation.

"Sometimes we have these fantasies, you know…" Bella began. Edward cut her off though. She shuddered as another deep penetration of Edward's cock drove her horny mind past the point of no-return as she watched Ginny and felt Edward below her.

"Fuck yes."

Bella quickly lifted herself and turned her body round so that Edward could continue penetrating her from behind. Ginny observed as Edward pushed into her. Fuck, she loved watching these two at it!

Ginny licked a finger which she then placed in between her open legs. "I have fantasies too, you know," she smiled, starting to rub herself in a circular motion through the fabric, and spreading her legs wider. "What's yours?" Her voice had gone deeper with arousal.

Edward looked up to watch as Ginny's wet finger, pulled the fabric of her underwear aside and worked to open her pussy lips, and spread her juices. After a moment she slowly inserted the tip up her hole "Fuck Ginny," Edward complemented; now fucking Bella in a way that matched the pace that Ginny set with her finger, encouraging her to answer.

Bella was now finding it hard to suppress a smile amongst her intermittent moans as Edward continued to pump his hips up and down, driving her crazy as she felt his cock repeatedly fill her. She turned her head around sexily, knowing full well what Ginny was doing. She couldn't count the amount of times she had watched Ginny get off in front of her. But the girl just knew how to fuck herself so damn well. As she ground her pelvis down on Edward's dick, the slick sounds of their coupling could be easily discerned especially, Bella noted with glee, by Ginny.

"Well….," Bella started, drawing out her phrase, "Sometimes, Edward and I wonder what it would be like if we didn't have to sneak around, and could just have sex whenever... and wherever we wanted."

"I see. Go on." Ginny asked as she continued to spread her own juices with her finger, now lustfully watching Bella bounce up and down, occasionally catching a glimpse of the base of Edward's cock before it drove back inside the brunette's snatch.

Bella felt her tits bounce with each blow from below and moaned again. She wanted someone to tend to them... soon. "It would make a lot of sense, for everyone, not to have to sneak around," she continued.

Edward reclined his arms above his head and placed his hands behind his head as if he were relaxing at the beach, all the while continuing to pump his dick into Bella. She threw a sultry smile at him, a hint of pride in her eyes. She lifted herself up on her knees quickly and slammed back down on him, closing her eyes with pleasure at the moment of impact. Edward bent forward in agonising pleasure, feeling his dick being pushed to the limits.

Edward leaned back down, taking quick and shallow breaths. Ginny looked down at him, as his gorgeous body seemed spread just for her to touch and lick and smell and feel and fuck.

"I think Bella also mentioned something about wanting to see you sitting on my face while she was riding me," Edward added cockily, a hint of his tension in his voice. He knew he could get whatever he wanted at this point. Bella elicited another moan, now well past the point of coherent thought besides how she wanted to be fucked.

"You thought about Edward eating me out while you two fucked?" Ginny questioned, getting more to the point.

The fact that Ginny was standing there naked, watching her and Edward as they ground together, just kept making Bella wetter. "Yeah, something like that… Maybe you want to try it out?" Bella offered. "That is, if you don't mind, Edward," she added with her own cocky smirk.

Ginny took another step forward and climbed on the bed, swiftly positioning herself behind Edward's head. As she did, she quickly unbuttoned the side snap on her panties and threw them aside, revealing her puffy cunt lips to Edward's bulging eyes.

"Shit!" Edward spat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it sounds like Edward is okay with me sitting on his face," Ginny smirked up at her best friend.

"Oh who knows if he'll enjoy it," Bella continued to tease, as she methodically turned back around so she could get a full view of the two. She ran her finger down the valley of her breasts slowly, down the flat plane of her stomach and gave yet another mind-blowing grind onto Edward's shaft... Tantalisingly slow while Edward gazed up transfixed. "All I know is I want him to fuck me even harder while eating your pussy," Bella cautioned, reminding Edward of a teacher reprimanding a naughty student. He suddenly picked up the pace, grabbing her hips boldly and slammed her down, showing her just how rough he could make it.

"That sounds fair," grunted Edward, now looking up and watching Ginny's finger continue the dance around her slippery slit.

"You know it's funny," Ginny continued, "I always dreamed of rubbing my cunt juice all over Edward's face while he buried his huge cock in your pussy." She licked her fingers, covered with her juice, slowly.

Bella let out another moan.

Ginny looked again at the point where the two bodies met, entranced by their pure sex. "Well, after watching you two, I think my pussy needs more attention than my finger," she declared looking Bella in the eye and wondering how much longer she could hold out before smothering Edward with her twat.

"Go ahead, Ginny, sit on his face. Let me watch him eat your pussy." Bella moaned, grabbing her own tits as she bounced herself up and down. She watched as Ginny's eyes hungrily watched her and Edward and she became eager to put her body on display for both of them.

Edward now looked up as Ginny bent her knees and lowered herself slowly towards his mouth. He looked into Ginny's eyes, which were glazed over in a sexual haze, placing her legs on either side of Edward's head. She then slowly lowered her soaking cunt down onto his waiting mouth. Edward reached up with his hands to guide her down and extended his tongue, flicking back and forth across the puffy lips as they came into range. As she brought herself fully down on his face, Edward immediately stuck his tongue into her sopping hole as deeply as he could.

"Yes! Oh fuck!" Ginny said emphatically into the darkened room as Edward tongue-fucked her repeatedly attempting to suck the juice out of her hole at the same time. Ginny grappled the iron-woven headboard behind her, as she lifted herself up and down into his perfect mouth. As the taste of Ginny's pussy filled his head, Edward rammed his dick upward, lifting Bella off the bed, causing her to slam back down and impaling herself on his full length with a loud 'smack.'

"Ungh!" Bella grunted, feeling as if Edward's dick was now in her stomach, and loving the ride as she was lifted again by his muscular body. "Oh, god Edward, it's so amazing. Your cock is in me so deep right now and your face buried in Ginny's cunt! You can eat Ginny's pussy any time you want if you're going to fuck me like this," Bella said as if in a dream. "Don't ever fucking stop!"

Edward grabbed Bella's hips to maintain the rough pace. Ginny glanced at Bella and they locked gazes. "How does Edward's mouth feel on your pussy?" Bella lewdly asked.

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt another orgasm wash over her. She grabbed her tits roughly with one hand, while still holding on to the bars for dear life with the other. She grinded harder into Edward's mouth. "Oh god, Bella, he's so... fucking...good. Tongue-fucking me and sucking on my clit." Ginny replied, reaching forward to give Edward better access. She raked her fingers down Edward's chest and he gave another uncontrollable heave into Bella. "He's fucking you so hard, Bella! I want to fucking scream from watching you cum," Ginny observed. "I love watching his dick slam into you! It must feel so good!"

Bella couldn't stand it. She was so greedy for both their sex. "Ginny, lick my breasts. Just the way you know you want to." Ginny smirked at Bella's plea. She knew how much Bella loved the way she milked them. She angled forward further and gave one nipple a tentative flick with her tongue. She grabbed it with one hand and started kneading it forcefully as she turned her mouth to the other. She set a rhythm in perfect time to Edward's thrusts as Bella let out a scream

"Yes, yes, oh God yes! Rub yourself all over his face Ginny. Harder... Faster." She watched amazed as Ginny latched her hands onto Bella's hips and ground harder onto Edward's face. Ginny licked the sensitive skin on Bella's stomach.

Bella watched Ginny's perfectly round ass bounce up and down. "He loves it Ginny! Fuck I love it." Bella encouraged. She couldn't take it anymore and screamed in ecstasy as yet another orgasm of the night hit her. She threw her head back in abandon; her brown hair sticking to her back with sweat. She seductively drew her nails down Edward's muscled thighs, kneading them. Edward groaned harder. He knew exactly what she wanted. He lifted his thighs behind her for support. The new position allowed Bella to lift herself up and down quicker. Every time she lifted herself, Edward would open his thighs and Bella would have a wider angle to impale herself with. Fuck he loved how well she knew how to ride him. All the while, Bella greedily watched as Ginny's juicy cunt was lapped up. She loved watching her friend get fucked so good.

Ginny leaned forward toward Bella once again. Bella smelled her beautifully scented hair while Ginny instantly felt Bella's hard nipples jut from her tits and into her face.

"How does she taste, Edward? Just as good as I remember?" Bella asked.

"Mmmmm," Edward managed to take a momentary breath. He lifted Ginny up from her hips and crashed her back down onto his mouth "Oh God. So... god ... fucking... good. I want to fuck you both all night."

At Edward's description of Ginny's taste, Bella was suddenly overcome with the need to sample Ginny's juices. "Let me kiss you so I can taste for myself," Bella demanded, licking her lips in anticipation.

Ginny backed away, smirking at how in control of the night Bella was. Bella leaned forward to kiss Edward, quickly pushing her tongue into his mouth and sucking greedily on his lips "Ginny, I can taste your cunt in Edward's mouth. You taste so fucking sweet."

"Thank you," she responded rubbing her clit furiously with her hand as she watched Bella suck the taste of her cunt from Edward's mouth.

"Oh shit Edward," Bella moaned, swirling Ginny's taste around in her mouth, "Fuck me!"

"Hmm, of course," said Edward as he slowly built his pace again. Edward eagerly grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her again to his waiting mouth.

As Edward pounded her cunt, Bella leaned forward, resting her hands just below Ginny's swinging breasts, playing with them like a pro. "Yes. Edward. Oh God. Yes. Fuck me with Ginny on your face. Harder." Ginny threw her head back in pleasure. "You're beautiful, both of you," Bella gushed.

"Edward's amazing, Bella," Ginny answered, "and you're so beautiful with his cock deep in your pussy," she lewdly complimented. "You should let Edward eat you out, so I can taste your juices Bella." Ginny suggested.

"Why waste precious time when Edward's cock is already covered with my fuck juice?" Bella smiled, watching Ginny's reaction.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," Edward blurted as he heard her make the proposition to Ginny.

"You mean you'll let me suck Edward's cock?" Ginny asked, a twinkle in her eye, knowing this was all part of Bella's original plan. Edward hadn't been kidding about Bella's sexual appetite earlier, when they had planned all this. Her mind reeled at the opportunity to suck Edward off with Bella watching, and with the girl's juices all over it.

"If it means that I get to watch you lick my juices off his throbbing dick, yes." Bella said as she continued to bounce up and down on Edward's pole. "Then everyone can have some fun, and Edward can have his cock sucked by two beautiful girls instead of just one." She winked down at the girl.

Ginny pulled her dripping cunt away from Edward's mouth and leaned forward to where Bella had just buried Edward's rod deep in her snatch and was now slowly easing its length out from between her stretch lips. "Nice and wet for you," Bella moaned as the mushroomed head finally gave up its hold and popped free.

Edward sat up and rested on his elbows to watch as Ginny's ass still in front of him. Ginny stared at his slick and pulsing meat. "So big. Beauitful. No wonder you're so happy," she remarked giving Edward's dick and appraising stroke.

"To your heart's content," Bella encouraged, basking in her lust, "What are friends for? Now suck…."

Ginny wasted no time quickly extending her tongue and licking the entire length, several times, up and down, leisurely, making a few twirls with the tip of her tongue. The taste that greeted her was something completely unexpected. "You taste so sweet, Bella, it's so good!" Ginny mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, Ginny? Now stick it in your mouth... deep," Bella encouraged, and watched as Ginny opened her mouth wide, shoving Edward's hardness into her mouth.

Bella went over to the armchair, moving like a feline but never taking her eyes off the scene in front of her. She sat down and lifted her legs onto one of the arms, giving Edward a wide view of her fucked cunt.

She immediately began to feel her tits, grabbing and pinching them as her heart rate slowly rose. She could feel herself aroused all over again; placing her fingers just below the bust of her boobs and slowly moving them down to just above her clit, teasing herself. She allowed a soft moan while she moved her hand over her mound and arched her back in pleasure, yet never taking her eyes off Edward's beautiful gyrating.

She stuck one finger deep into her wet pussy and gave a louder, more pleasurable moan and she began to pinch her right nipple again as her right hand worked her pussy. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat and softness of her pussy.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taken over by the image of Ginny and her touching their cunts together, feeling each other's soft breasts. She placed two fingers in now, moving them back and forth with more gusto while she placed her thumb over her clit and began to rub, biting her lower lip in pleasure.

She stuck her other two fingers in, she could feel the excitement mounting, the wetness coming down from inside her like a waterfall as she pumped her hands faster and faster, in time with Ginny's sucking. She knew she was close; her pussy slowly tightened around her four fingers more and more, and then she felt the pure ecstasy, the wetness on her fingers, how her pussy clenched so tight around them, how loudly she moaned, and she was moving as though someone was fucking her right there, up and down over her fingers.

Edward, throughout all this, had never taken his eyes off his beautiful wife. He responded the only way he could, bucking his hips and driving more of his shaft into Ginny's wonderful mouth. Ginny looked up happily just as Bella continued moaning due to her ministrations.

"Mmh-uh-huh," Bella lifted her ass as if in offering as she drove harder into her own cunt, throwing her head back on the lush couch, "I just can't... mmm," she plunged deeper and rough as Edward gazed on with his jaw hanging, "I just can't fuck deep enough." She pulled out her fingers slowly from her pussy, licking the juices that she enjoyed so.

"Let me eat you, Bella," Edward moaned out desperately.

Bella looked up with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny gave one firm stroke before lifting her mouth slightly and going around so she could face Edward.

Bella straddled his body facing Ginny. She leaned forward, spreading her legs, presenting her tight ass and freshly fucked and reddened cunt to Edward's mouth. With Ginny's taste still in his mouth, Edward plunged forward grabbing on tightly to Bella's hips. He devoured Bella's swollen snatch, pumping his cock into Ginny's throat at the same time.

Bella leaned forward farther as Edward attacked her fuck hole with all the talents of his mouth. In this position she was only inches from where Ginny's mouth was wrapped around Edward's prick. "Oh Edward," she moaned, "She's got that sweet fucking mouth of hers around your cock!"

Ginny looked up at Bella's face, which had a look of lust-filled awe and smiled at her. She then pulled Edward's cock out of her mouth, and offered it to the brunette. "Go, ahead, I want to lick his fat balls," Ginny said to her.

While plunging a finger into Bella's pulsing hole, Edward felt the transfer of his dick from one mouth to the other. He cried out in sweet agony as he now felt Ginny suck one of his hairy balls into her hot mouth, and let out a soft humming sound. "Oh fuck, that's too hot. Shit! My fucking cock is ready to explode."

"Oh no you don't," said Ginny, taking a final lick of his wonder sack, "I want to see you cum inside Bella before we're done with you."

"Oh, Ginny!" Bella eagerly agreed.

Edward had been desperately close to cumming when the pair of girls stopped their stimulation of his prick, leaving it momentarily twitching in the open air to the rapid pulse of his heartbeat. He soon recovered as he watched Bella take up her earlier position, comfortable on his dick. Ginny was moving back towards him, when Bella grabbed her around the waist gently, settling Ginny's back against her own breasts. Without warning, Bella quickly inserted two fingers into Ginny's snatch, rubbing her breasts against Ginny's back.

Ginny's tits perked up even more at the erotic sensation.

Bella leaned closer to her ears, nipping them slightly with her teeth. "Fuck my fingers," she whispered.

Ginny groaned and immediately ground down hard on the delicious digits. She leaned her head back, desperately wanting to kiss Bella. Once their lips touched, Ginny saw sparks on the inside of her eyes and quickly closed her thighs over Bella's hand, as the older girl continued to pump them mercilessly.

Ginny threw her arm behind her and wrapped it around Bella's neck. She threw her head back as she felt another wave hit her.

"Ah. Ah. Yes. Just like that. Yes. You watching this Edward? You watching your gorgeous wife fuck me? FUCK YES!" as she ground harder when Bella inserted another finger. "You want us to fuck even harder than this Edward?" Ginny tried to sound cocky but that was ruined when she closed her eyes in pleasure and just groaned out the last bit."

"God, yes!" Edward had never felt this much pleasure in his life. Once more his wife nd her best friend's ideas had him completely held and he was afraid he'd explode beyond repair.

"Alright lover," Ginny threw back at Bella, "guess you know what to do. Feel me. I'm yours." Ginny threw her head back with expectation, knowing that she was in for one hell of a ride.

Bella left a lingering kiss between Ginny's shoulder blades as she continued to rub Ginny's clit in circular motions one hand from behind. She moved her other hand over Ginny's hip and without any warning drove her fingers in from the front.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

Bella pushed harder into her knowing she wanted more. She She dragged her breasts slowly over Ginny's back. The red-head moaned softly. Bella lifted herself up fully on her knees, so she could rub Ginny's juices better. Ginny threw her arm back again, and ground her round ass on Bella's mound, pushing and pulling in time with Bella's heavenly pace.

Ginny began to pant and moan louder than ever, she was so horny. "I've never felt so alive," Ginny cried as she gently tugged on Bella's hair adoringly. She turned her head and both girls moaned erotically into each other's mouths without kissing.

Ginny groped her tits, as she noticed Edward jerking himself off in time with the girls.

"Enjoying the show Edward? Don't forget you're not allowed to come unless it's inside Bella." Bella made a small noise of approval and Ginny was surprised she had actually managed to speak. Bella took out all of her fingers but one, just then, and slowly and deliberately moved it into Ginny's juicy cunt.

"More," Ginny demanded as she pumped back and forth again. Bella could feel the juices going over her fingers as she went deeper and deeper.

"Oh god yes Bella," she screamed.

Ginny let out a moan and clenched her pussy walls, trying to take in as much as of Bella's hand as possible. Bella smirked wickedly as she moved to grind on top of Edward's hard shaft. She bent her fingers inside Ginny's warm snatch, holding the poor girl up by the waist.

"Mmm.... mmmm .... mmmmmm... oh....yes."

"You want to moan a little harder baby?" Bella whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny gave a shudder and was actually afraid of falling over if it weren't for Bella holding her. Edward gazed on transfixed by the goddesses in front of him as he slowly continued to pump Bella, afraid that she was really pushing the limit on his hold.

Bella slowly removed her fingers, giving Ginny's clit a final rub. Ginny moved slowly onto the bed, swaying slightly from the sex haze she had just received. She placed her juice snatch wide open in front of Edward's face.

Ginny had a front row view as Edward's meat plunged home into Bella's pussy, the breath-taking girl screaming out as the head banged deeply into the depths of her fully aroused cunt. Ginny reached back with one hand, grabbing Edward's dishevelled hair and pushing herself down deeply into his mouth. As she felt Edward's nose touch her asshole, she then extended forward .

Bella watched as Ginny leaned into her and kissed her. Ginny took control, battling their tongues roughly, timing it perfectly with Edward's thrusts, as he no doubt was doing to her snatch. Bella felt so hot, to have the two best lovers pleasuring her. Bella drew back from the intoxicating kiss, in need of air desperately.

Ginny lifted her hair with her fingers, continuing to grind on top of Edward's face. She reminded Bella of a feline stretching so nimbly. Ginny moved herself back and forth on Edward as well, as she already felt another orgasm coming on. Her pussy walls constricted and she felt her clit fervently as she screamed with pleasure towards orgasm.

"Ohhh....Ohhhh!" she squealed. She felt herself shudder and gasped inward as her juices flowed from her and she squirted, Edward sucking all of them in.

"Edward, I'm going to cum watching you and Ginny together and it's so good," Bella said.

Ginny had the same thoughts, as she raked her nails down Edward's well-toned chest. She wanted to make it explosive for Bella, and the more pleasured Edward was, the better he could make it for her. The smell of sex assaulted her senses and pushed her ever closer to the brink. "Eat me, Edward!" she called out. "Eat me so hard I feel dry."

Edward stuck his whole mouth around her cunt and put his tongue in deep. He felt more than saw Ginny arch back with the pleasure and move her hips hard against his mouth, her soft walls constricting. Edward felt the gush over her tongue and sucked in Ginny's juices so fast, Ginny felt the blood drain from her body and she came harder than she ever did before. He swallowed the juices as Ginny subsided into panting and moaning deeply. He licked at her cunt greedily.

"Fuck yes Edward," Bella moaned, "Cum with me. Please Edward."

With one final hard thrust, Bella and Edward came together yelling out their release at the same time that Ginny leaned forward against Bella with her own. The two girls flopped half onto the bed, half onto Edward. All three panted and breathed heavily, sated and exhausted with release.


End file.
